stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Akar Duau Sef
Fearful and relentless goa'uld, Akar Duau Sef is one of the goa'uld assassins who for many centuries remained confined to the margins of the empire by an order of the same Supreme System Lord Ra. Known as the vampire killer, Akar Duau Sef returned to prominence when System Lord's entire elite was killed in Hasara Space Station. History Unknown is the queen goa'uld who generated it, it was rumored that it was the goa'uld Naunet, but we do not have enough information to corroborate this hypothesis. Akar Duau Sef already appeared as goa'uld joined a guest Tau'rì when Ra discovered the planet Earth and allowed to withdraw part of the populations to populate the Milky Way. After choosing a guest from the Nile Delta regions, Akar Duau Sef decided to enter the service of Serket as an ash'rak. his training was particularly hard and intense, and led the goa'uld to develop an unnatural propensity towards sadism and blood. As for Marduk for some years in the field after the murder of Tiamat, Akar Duau Sef also decided to show his skills, systematically starting to eliminate goa'uld at random and beyond. After yet another bloodbath, Ash'rak himself was captured by a task force sent by Serket herself and deemed unstable by the goa'uld standards. But only the intercession of Serket avoided the death to death or extraction as was customary. Exiled on a planet where there was a stargate, but without Dhd, Akar Duau Sef remained for over 2000 years maturing a considerable hatred of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Not possessing that rudimentary weapons, Akar Duau Sef decided to take every 50 years, a new guest coming to rule the planet when his last guest selected was the heir to the throne of the main nation of the planet. His imprisonment ended in 1998 when the news of Ra's fall came to the planet. Stargate Renaissance The news of Ra's death came only a few months later on that planet where Akar Duau Sef had been exiled. The goa'uld aged due to the lack of a sarcophagus, was approached by one of the emissaries of the renegade Anubis. The latter not after several clashes in which the Anubis forces were slaughtered, was finally captured and taken to the Amun station, where the same Anubis allowed him to give vent to his sadistic practices on the goa'uld prisoners in his possession. After skimming his own master Hekort, Akar Duau Sef became one of the followers of Anubis and his killer hand. But right now the unexpected death of the High System Lord's Third Dynasty allowed Anubis to rise to power without having to use the means of his Ash'rak. Betrayed by the same Anubis, Akar Duau Sef abandoned the emperor goa'uld hiding to avoid a new capture. Personality Sad and cruel, Akar Duau Sef is a professional killer who has made his craft almost an art. Completely devoid of any morality, it sells to the highest bidder, betraying without any problems even those who had hired him. Because of his great ferocity, he was banned at the edge of the galaxy. Category:Goa'uld Category:Ash'rak